


Blu-Ray DVD's and Swedish Fish

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Kolivan didn't like that he had to ban his boyfriend and two of his best friends from going to restaurants for their very infamous double dates, but he's come up with an idea that, hopefully, will be able to replace the shenanigans they used to get up to without getting them kicked out of fancy restaurants.





	Blu-Ray DVD's and Swedish Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplespacemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespacemom/gifts).



> My Galraween gift for purplespacemom, who is an amazing moma cat, even if we don't talk much!
> 
> Beta'd by Fandoms_Everywhere_United  
> Please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Kolivan tapped on the steering wheel of his old, black GMC Savana, his band's logo and name painstakingly spray painted on each side, waiting patiently for the light to turn green. A soft smile lit his face, and, dare he say it, he was looking forward to sundown. He'd been planning tonight for almost a month, now. Well, he, Thace, Ulaz, and Lance. Ever since their last date had turned into a miniature food war, Kolivan had banned the other three from choosing restaurants for double dates. Especially places that served fries.

So, they had decided that something cozy was the way to go. The others couldn't decide what would be a good fit, though, so Kolivan made the decision. Thace and Ulaz would bring snacks. Lance would bring movies. And Kolivan would surprise them with the rest. And his surprise? He had managed to completely clean out the back of the van (god knows why it was so dirty since it only ever held their band instruments) so that he could turn the space into a little nest full of pillows and blankets, topped off with his old tv and a Blu-Ray player hooked up for the movies Lance would be supplying. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

Kolivan pulled into his driveway, parking in the garage. He usually wouldn’t, but he was expecting rain and didn’t want the extension cords to short out his tv. He quickly began setting everything up, opening a window so they wouldn’t die from the van’s exhaust, running the cords out to the vehicle and feeding them through the rolled down windows before covering the floor with blankets and pillows.

Kolivan sighed in content once the back was suitably padded, preparing himself for the final few tasks before he deemed the van ready for the final steps. First came the fairy string lights, meticulously tacked to the roof to give it a warm, romantic feeling. Then he lugged out the old tv, setting it up in the van as best as he could without help. He should have taken Antok up on his offer to help set everything up. Either way, though, he had done it. The van was ready for his companions.

The others showed up twenty minutes after the time they had scheduled, but Kolivan had expected that. He knew how they could be. Lance was out of Thace and Ulaz’s old 1995 Chevy Monte Carlo as soon as Ulaz’s seat was pushed up to let him, flinging himself at Kolivan happily. The man smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“Hello, starlight. How’s the cafe?”

As Kolivan lead his visitors inside, Lance babbled nonsensically about the strange customers he’d seen since they last saw each other. (He also retold a story or two but Kolivan didn’t mind.) The little group made their way through the house and towards the garage, making Thace and Ulaz give each other curious looks while Kolivan just wrapped an arm around Lance and let him keep talking. Once they were out into the garage, Thace cleared his throat.

“As much as I love this little guessing game, why did you have us bring stuff for movie night if you’re just going to shove us in the Blades van and take us somewhere.”

Kolivan chuckled and shook his head before opening the van to show off his handiwork. “The van  _ is _ where we’re going. The four of us are having a nice little romantic night in. Unless you three want to get banned from another restaurant.”

Lance laughed, a bright grin spreading over his face as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the van, looking around and laughing. Thace and Ulaz looked each other with amused smiles before following suit, Kolivan brought up the rear to close them into the van.

Thace and Ulaz found places to set the snacks they’d brought, a huge bowl of popcorn and a second bowl full of Swedish Fish. Kolivan snorted and shook his head, finding a nice place to slay back while Lance put the first movie in before climbing over to cuddle close to him. Thace and Ulaz also found comfortable cuddling positions, chuckling as the title menu for The Book of Life came on screen.

The movie came and went, Kolivan and Thace holding their respective loves close. By the end, half the popcorn had been eaten and the Swedish Fish were beginning to meet their demise. Lance crawled over to the Blu-Ray player, switching out the disks. Kolivan shook his head when the title screen for Coco came up. Leave it to Lance to make them watch both of these movies. After all, the young man was one of those theorists who believed the movies were connected.

It was about halfway through, when Miguel was being shown off by his ‘grandfather’, that it happened. A little bump on Kolivan’s head made him sigh. It was starting. Lance laughed a bit, shifting to throw popcorn back at Thace and Ulaz. Kolivan groaned softly, but couldn’t help getting dragged into the food fight. Just like he always was.

At the end of the movie, there was popcorn and candy fish everywhere. It looked like a war zone of movie snacks, desolate and godforsaken. The four each had their own corner, facing down one another and laughing, as they tried to catch their breath, they did their best to scoop the mess they’d made back into Thace and Ulaz’s bowls before all four plopped down, into a cuddle pile.

Kolivan smiled to himself as the others three slowly drifted off to sleep, Thace and Ulaz turning to hold one another close as Lance buried himself in Kolivan’s chest. It was a good end to a great night, if he had to say so himself. The others had enjoyed it; he had enjoyed it. And now the four of them were worn out in the best way. There really wasn’t a better to end the night, in Kolivan’s mind. Everything was perfect. And it was with this on his mind that he, too, drifted into dreamland with his love in his arms and two of his best friends barely a foot away.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark your mark if you made it through~


End file.
